Secrets Don't Always Remain That Way
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: Um, this story was up for adoption and i took it. the title says it all, no gay stuff, static shock is my favorite cartoon, so i hope you like this. ON HIATUS
1. Patrol and Close Calls

*****Hi! My name is still Roxy, got it memorized? No, Reese, Don't kill me for saying that! Anyways, I adopted this story from FashionDiva7. She wasn't really into the story so she put it up for adoption. Uh, look in my favorite authors file to see her. Hope you like the fic!*****

**Patrol and Close Calls**

Virgil woke with a start. His sides were heaving and his face was coated in sweat.

He looked at the beeping alarm clock, the machine that freed him from his nightmares. He reached out to turn it off, and accidentally shocked it to ashes.

He took a long breath. _Dang, that's the third one this month! Maybe Richie can make a stronger one…_

The teen pulled his backpack of the desk and yanked it silently open. With a hint of a smile, he fished through it.

"Ah-hah!" He whisper-yelled. He held a blue and white mask. It may have looked like a scrap of cloth, but it was his escape from his world. It held the key to him feeling strong and important. Heck, people may ignore him normally, but when he had it on he was a hero.

_Time to cool off. _He tied it around his face and began pulling on the rest of his costume.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A minute later, Static was ready to have some fun.

He unfolded a metal disk and threw it into the cool night air. Instead of dropping like deadweight, it hovered there, suspended by a white-purple beam of electricity.

The teen hero jumped onto it with no further hesitation. He sent shocks through his boots, keeping the disk airborne. He sailed into the night's inky depths, a spark of light that illuminated the world below him.

Deep within Dakota, there's a gas station. It was abandoned five years prior, only standing now as a reminder of the terrible riots. _And the ones who died those nights. _Static thought. _Like my mom. _

Dakota let it sit there, and to them it was a monument. To Static and his best friend, Gear, it was a headquarters. They spent almost as much time in the forgotten building as in their own homes. _Or more, we barely ever go home…_

Now, the electric bang-baby was there once again. He slipped inside and pulled off his mask. He threw it carelessly onto the table in the middle of the room and walked over to where a blonde boy was hunched over a mess of mechanical parts.

"Gear?"

The boy looked up. "Hey Stat-er-V."

"It's time for patrol." The African American hero stated.

His best friend sighed. "Just a second." He continued fiddling with the mech. parts.

Virgil had to ask. "What _are _you doing?"

Gear smiled. "I figure I can enhance the trackers by recalibrating the microphonic chip and stabilizing the reactors."

_"Uh-huh." _The other teen murmered, retrieving his mask.

The genius laughed. "You have no idea was I just said?"

Static threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Not a clue." He answered honestly.

Gear put down the tracker. "Let's go kick some bang-baby butt!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'm telling you, Rich, they're still out there. I know it!" Virgil practically yelled in exasperation.

A few onlookers glanced at them in curiousity. Richie whispered back, out of prying ears. "We need proof, Virg. You know that..." He kicked a can out of his way as they headed home from school. _CLANG! _It rolled a little, now dented. "I honestly agree, theres a gut feeling telling me their still out there. But we dont know for sure."

Virgil grimaced. "Hotstreak and Ebon were at the secong Big-Bang, others easily could have been too."

"I know." He turned the corner. "See ya, V."

10 minutes later, Virgil arrived home. His sister was on the phone, twirling the cord through her fingers. _Must be Adam._ He laughed silently. Where was the camera when you needed it.

As he watched, she batted her eyes and smiled huge. Virgil mimed puking before pulling the disk out once again.

When he was sure she wasn't looking, he jumped on and flew up the stairs.

Once he reached the top, he had to swerve upside-down to avoid cutting his father's head off. He jumped off and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Pops."

His father looked around worried. "What are you doing, _Virgil?_" He stressed the name, as if to draw attention to the fact that his son was not in costume.

"Dont worry, Sharon's on the phone." He laughed. "With _Adam._" He imitated Sharon in a whiney voice when he said the name of his sisters boyfriend.

Mr. Hawkins cracked a smile at that. "Yes, well. You still need to be careful who see you do that. You cant afford to get sloppy."

Virgil turned serious. "I know, I still remember the last time that happened..." He was haunted by Daisy's face when she was in the coma. It reminded him that he had a job to do, to protect.

"Ah, yes, Daisy. That reminds me son, your girlfriend called a few minutes ago." He stated down the stairs.

Virgil's face reddened. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He called down after his father.

Then he ran to the phone. "Daisy." He whispered as he dialed.


	2. We've Got A Problem

**We've Got A Problem**

Virgil waited.

_Rinngggg..._

He had to be patient.

_Ringggg..._

Was she ever going to pick up?

_Riinnngggg..._

What as taking so long?

"Hello." Daisy greeted.

"Hey."

"Virgil! Finally you call back, what was taking so long?" She sounded ticked.

He was surprised. "I just got home like two minutes ago."

She laughed. "It's six o'clock! You were suppossed to be here an hour ago. Where were you?"

Virgil lied. "You know, around."

"Virgil." There as venom in her voice. "If you didn't want to hang out, you could have just told me."

He sighed. _I was off fighting Hotsteak! _"That's not it, Daisy. I wanted to be there, I really did! It's just-."

"Then why weren't you?" She interupted. "Everytime you say you'll do something, you flake out on me!"

"Daisy-."

"Save it, Virgil. We're done." She hung up.

He sighed. What was he suppossed to do?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"V." Gear knocked on the window.

Virgil looked up. "Rich- Gear? What's up?" He waved.

"We've got a problem." The blonde explained. "I would have just used the shock-vox, but..." He held up the remnats of a scorched walkie talkie.

"Hotstreak?" The teen sat up on his bed.

Gear shock his head. "Home Ec. homework."

Virgil's eyes stretched wide. "We have homework in _Home Ec!"_

The genius nodded. "Back to the problem?"

"K, Rich, what's wrong."

Gear rushed. "Static is needed ASAP. Meet at my place?"

Virgil nodded. "But, what's-."

"No time, see you there."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Static arrived at Richie's house five short minutes later.

"What's the emergency?" He asked, hovering next to a tree.

Gear was crouched in it. "My Mom."

Static rolled his eyes. "You dragged me all the way over here for-."

"She knows I'm Gear." His best friend admitted quickly.

Static gasped. "Say that again."

"She knows, Static." He repeated.

The bang-baby froze. "We are so dead."

"More like I'm dead." Gear corrected. "As far as I know, she has no idea who Static is."

"How did she find out?" Static sat down on the disk.

"Well, I got home from school and..."

_-Flashback-_

"Hey Mom." Richie greeted, heading up for his room.

She was watching the news, eyes wide.

He was a little concerned. Had his father done anything? "You ok?"

She shook her head. "No, Richie, I am definately not ok."

"Dad?"

Again, Maggie Foley shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Richie was worried now.

His mother got up, pulled something out from under a sofa pillow, and put it behind her back.

"Come here." She ordered.

Even though he had a suspicion that he shouldn't, he obeyed. Who could say no to their mother?

She pulled the object into view, and placed it over his face.

It was the Gear mask.

_-End Flashback-_


	3. Confontaions

**Confrontations**

"Virgil, I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"No," Richie turned around. "I can't."

Virgil, exasperated, grabbed his friend by the wrist. "C'mon." He dragged him back to the door.

Richie's eyes darted around, looking for an escape.

Virgil sighed, and rang the doorbell. It took only a few minutes for Mrs. Foley to get to the door.

"Boys, why didn't you go around the back-" The woman was confused.

Virgil interupted her. "Mrs. Foley? We need to talk."

"Of course," She nodded, letting them in.

Richie adjusted his glasses. "Take a seat, mom."

She reclined on the sofa, eyeing them warily. "What's this all about?"

Virgil stepped in when Richie remained silent. "The superhero thing."

Her lips made an 'o'. "How do you know-" She stopped herself. "Of course you know!"

Virgil fidgeted. "Of course?" Did she suspect?

"You're his best friend, he definately would have told you." Mrs. Foley laughed lightly.

The teen was relieved. "Yeah, well...we have another secret to let you in on, now that you know that. It can't really be avoided, you'd find out somehow anyways. But you have to promise that you wont tell anyone. No matter what."

"Boys..." She started.

Richie spoke, in a soft voice. "Mom, you have to promise."

She looked back and forth, taking in the pleading faces. "Alright!" She held her hands up in defeat. "I promise."

"Good," Richie sighed. "Because Static likes to keep his identity unknown to most people."

"Static? You know who he is?" The woman gasped, eyes widening in surprise. "But, of course, seeing as you are his sidekick."

"Partner." The boys answered in unison.

"Oh." She nodded. "

Richie looked away from his mother. "He'll tell you himself, it's not my secret. It's his."

"He's here?" Maddie looked around.

The boys nodded, exchanging looks of anxiety.

"Mrs. F," Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Static."

She gaped at him. "B-But...I dont understand! How..."

"I was at the big bang." Virgil admitted. "I got involved in a dissagreement between some gangs, and got roped into going to the docks that night."

The woman covered her mouth in horror. "You must have been terrified!"

Richie laughed. "Oh, he was jazzed. I remember how he called me to the junkyard, then started flying around on that old car!"

Virgil grinned. "Then you suggested the superhero thing."

Maddie leaned back into the cushions. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months." Richie replied.

At the same time, Virgil answered. "About a year."

Mrs. Foley put her head in her hands. "All this time, I thought I was punishing you for breaking curfew and you were out there saving us?"

They shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

As the boys rushed to assure her that it was ok; A figure sat under the window, shocked by the newfound discovery. So much for a secret identity.


	4. Hotsreak And Ebon

***Hey guys, as you know I've taken over this story. This is the first official chapter that I've written, so tell me if it's any good.***

Virgil shrugged on his backpack and headed for the door to walk to school when his dad stopped him.

"Virgil, I think you should tell Sharon." His dad said

"But dad, I kinda think she'll kill me. And if I die who will watch after Dakota, Hotstreak?" Virgil joked. His dad just shook his head.

"Son, we can't just leave her unprotected like this." His father began, but Virgil interrupted.

"Okay, if I tell her she has to promise to not tell any of her friends." Virgil reasoned

"Alright." His dad agreed. Virgil started back towards the door but his dad stopped him again.

"What?" Virgil asked

"Now." His father demanded pointing to the kitchen.

"But-" Virgil started, but his dad cut him off.

"Now." He said, still pointing. Virgil sighed and walked to the kitchen where Sharon was humming and mixing something.

"Sharon, we have to talk." Virgil said. Sharon stopped humming and turned to face him.

"I thought I smelled something." She replied. Virgil rolled his eyes and sat backwards in a chair.

"I'm Static." He said. She dropped her mixing bowl.

"But-but, I thought that a long time ago and Static flew away while you were standing next to me! Remember, Static had caught Boom and-" she gasped and whispered "Mirage."

"Yeah, uh, I gotta go to school. Bye." He rushed out the door as Sharon shouted behind him about not telling her. Virgil crashed into his dad as he ran towards the door.

"How'd it go?" his dad asked as if he hadn't been sitting outside the door listening. _I'm lucky I escaped with my life, _Virgil thought

"Great! Now, I'm gonna be late." He tried to push past his dad but his father blocked him again. "What is it this time?" Virgil asked

"It's Saturday." His father pointed out and Virgil groaned. He walked up the stairs and took his books out of his backpack. He grabbed his shock-vox and pressed the button.

"Hey Richie, anything new?" he asked.

"Yeah." Richie said nervously

"What's up?" Virgil asked sitting down on his bed.

"Frieda knows." Richie whispered.

"What?" Virgil yelled into the walkie-talkie. Richie shushed him.

"Yeah, she was listening outside my window because she and Daisy were wondering where we had been going. She knows everything we told my mom."

"We're dead." Virgil groaned. The phone rang and he called "Got it!" down the stairs. "Hey." He said into the phone.

"Virgil, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Daisy screeched into the phone. Virgil pulled it away from his ear and put it back when he stopped hearing the yelling.

"I couldn't really. If everyone knew who my friends were then they'd use them against me. Especially Ebon." He added. Daisy was quiet for a second and then spoke calmly.

"I guess you're right, but why didn't you trust us?" Daisy asked

"Because it's easier to keep track of a secret when only two people know. But now seven people know, and I don't know how everyone will keep it quiet!"

"Seven?" Daisy asked

"Richie, me, you, Frieda, Richie's mom, my dad, and Sharon. Oh, and She-bang. And my mom." Virgil added

"Whoa, wait, you _mom_ knows?" she questioned

"It's a long story."

"Yeah. Can you guys come to my house? I think Frieda and I want some explanations." Virgil agreed and called Richie on his shock-vox.

"Hey V." Richie greeted him

"We have to go to Daisy's house ASAP." Virgil said into the walkie-talkie

"She called?" Richie guessed

"Yep."

"Then I guess we have to go." Richie sighed. In the background the metahuman detector went off.

"We can go later." Virgil said and he changed into Static. He unfolded his metal disk and hopped on it. He flew off to where he heard a loud roaring sound. The thing was at the docks again! Gear was already there throwing some of the gas that Dr. Todd had created at the monster. It didn't affect Static or Gear because Gear had created a thing that made him and Static immune to the gas. But the other bang babies had geniuses of their own and figured out a cure too. Only Hotstreak and Ebon didn't have the cure, but the gas didn't seem to affect them anyways. Static came up next to Gear and started throwing balls of electricity at it, but nothing seemed to work. Then Static noticed something, the gas _was _working, but they were too powerful to be changed much by it.

"Yo Gear!" Static yelled over the thing's roars

"What?" Gear called back

"Give me one of those bombs!" Static yelled. Gear tossed it to him and he charged it with electricity and threw it at the monster. After a huge explosion the thing shrunk a little. It fell back into the water, so Gear and Static flew away. They changed back into Richie and Virgil and ran to Daisy's house.

"What happened this time?" Daisy asked because they were late.

"This." Virgil responded turning on the TV.

"Whoa!" Frieda yelled

"Yeah, um, we gotta go back to make sure it didn't come back, can you guys not tell anyone?" Richie said hurriedly

"Yeah, we promise, right Frieda?" Daisy said. Frieda nodded, so Richie and Virgil ran back to the docks.


	5. Stella

***Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while, I was busy with sports and school stuff. So where was I… oh right, the docks. Something might happen with Talon, but I don't know. I have a lot of static research to do… okay, enjoy this chapter!***

Static and Gear were running towards the docks to see whether Hotstreak/Ebon had gotten out of the water, but Gear suddenly hit the ground.

"Hi boys, miss me?" Puff asked as she blew another burst of smoke and Static barley missed it.

"Where's Onyx?" Static asked as he dodged more gas balls

"Right here!" Onyx grunted as he threw a dumpster at Static. It hit him and landed so that he couldn't get out from inside it.

"Man, how come I always get trapped in dumpsters?" Static grumbled as he lifted it. He moved the trash away just in time for the gas to hit his face and the blackness swallowed him.

"Are you sure this is worth it, Puff?" Onyx asked as Static struggled awake.

"Of course! I mean, they did offer a million dollars for Static and Gear's secret identities!"

"Yeah, but isn't this kinda crossing a line?" Onyx worried

"Oh, you worry too much. We'll be fine. And we're mercenaries, remember? A million dollars! We won't be eating out of the trash after this!" Static opened his eyes and squinted out at the scene around him. He and Gear were tied up and lying under one of those anti-power rays like they had at Alva industries. But Alva swore he'd leave the bang-babies alone. _Offered a million dollars for Static and Gear's secret identities…_ wait…

"Hold up, you can't do that!" he yelled without thinking. Puff sighed

"Why do the pretty ones never listen? I have to have you awake when I bring you to her. Sorry, but it's either a million dollars or your gratitude, and I don't really like the last one as much."

"I'll get you for this one, Puff, if it's the last thing I do." Static muttered. She? There aren't that many girl bang-babies… She-bang, Talon, Mirage, and Aqua Maria were the only others that still existed, but Mirage and Talon stayed human. Static was torn away from his thoughts by Gear waking up. She-bang isn't even a real bang-baby...

"Dang, what happened?" he asked

"Puff and Onyx are selling up to some girl for a million dollars." Static reported

"Okay, tell me what's really happening when I wake up." Gear said

"You are awake. Man, this is worse than Replay and Alva combined!"

"Speaking of Alva, he left town. It seems that some bang-babies are mad at him…" Gear trailed off

"Do you have any other news?" Static asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Oh come on, what are you so worried about? Some chick probably just has a crush on us. Some rich chick." He added as an afterthought

"I don't know. What girl has a million dollars just to pay for a date?"

"Will you two keep it down? You'll figure it out in a minute." Puff complained as Onyx pulled the van up to the used car lot. They screeched to a stop in front of Amnara's old lab entrance. Static shivered, this junkyard had too many memories. He first used his powers here, it used to be a meeting place for Ebon and his lackeys, Madeline Spalding used it when she got her new powers, and Amnara kept Mr. Hawkins in a cage here. Static searched the window for any sign of the lady, but he saw none.

"You know," Gear burst out, "I hate being kidnapped. I mean, why is it always me?"

"Hey, this time they got me too. And last week they got my dad!"

"Yeah, and they got you before too." Richie said.

"Yeah, when Alva kidnapped me and Hotstreak." Static almost smiled, but the back doors were thrown open.

"Okay, the girl said that we were supposed to bring you with us to the middle of the junkyard." Puff said. She lightly blew smoke in Gear and Static's faces. They didn't get knocked out, but they were pretty close. Onyx supported them as they stumbled out of the van. Puff led them to the middle of the lot where the towers of junk surrounded them and almost blotted out the sun. Suddenly a figure appeared on top of a pile. She jumped down and Static and Gear gaped in amazement as they saw her. Her hair was as pale as the moon, and it emitted a glow. Her nails were long and a creamy white. She wore a dress that looked like it was sewn from the stars, and her pale face was marked by glowing stars. Before Static and Gear could get a better look at her, she smiled at Puff and lifted her hand as if to shake Puff's. Puff eyed her hand suspiciously, before she started to lift her own. Suddenly a burst of light hit Puff and sent her flying into Onyx. Onyx fell backwards into a pile of cars that fell in on him and caged him in. The pale, glowy girl snapped her fingers and stepped deeper into the shadows of the junkyard. Static and Gear were dragged along by chains of sparkling things. After a while the stopped in a dark, damp area. The mysterious girl turned around to face them.

"I am Stella. My powers are from the night, the stars and the moon. I guess you're wondering why I brought you here." She said in a cold voice. Static and Gear nodded. "I was once a beautiful girl. I had a great family. I loved the stars, and the Greek myths that went along with the constellations. I used to wander around at night and gaze at the stars. I went to the docks, one of my favorite stargazing spots, the night of the big bang because the stars reflected on the water and looked awesome. I heard a splash. It was a gun falling into the water. It was thrown by a kid in a yellow and orange shirt from a place to my left behind the boxes. I tip toed over there to see what all the noise was from, and I saw the fighting. I saw Hotstreak closing in on some kid." She paused for a moment and Static remembered that _he_ was that kid. "Then the police came, but I didn't move. I had always wanted to be a nurse when I grew up, so I needed to make sure no one was hurt. I was right next to the gas, and I inhaled more than anyone there. I rushed in and ran to the fence on the far side of the docks, following the kid that Hotstreak had been about to beat up. I figured he had to be nice, because he had thrown away the gun. He climbed over the fence halfway, but he collapsed on the other side. I was afraid of what the gas would do to him if he was in it too long, so I helped him up and away from the gas, until he regained most of his consciousness. I left him there and he stumbled away. Then I started to glow. I was as bright as my stars. This dress formed on me, and my hair turned pale. These tattoos appeared on my cheeks, and I could use my hands to shoot out light, like the stars. I could chain them together too, like a constellation, and I could blind people. I could disappear, like the stars do at times. I realized that I had the power of my most precious things. I liked it for about a week. But then something changed. I hated my powers, I hated the stars, I hated the night, I hated myself, and most of all I hated the boy who got me dragged into this. I checked all the bang-babies I could, but I never found him to get revenge. I had my whole life, but now I'm a freak. I'm going to make sure that happens to him too."

"So, you thought I was him." Static asked

"I know you're him. I can feel it. You probably think that since the cure was released I should just be lying, but I was too close. I sucked in too much gas to ever be cured. Now I can't be with my friends, my family, my boyfriend, and it's all because of you and the stars."

"So, how are you sure that I'm that kid? I mean, there were plenty of kids getting beat up by Hotstreak, and why would I be a superhero if I was in the gang fights?"

"I told you, you threw the gun away, you backed away from Hotstreak instead of fighting him, and you ran instead of taking advantage of the gas to fight the other gang members." She patiently explained. Static almost gulped, but he stopped.

"So, suppose that I am the guy. Why do you hate me? I mean, you could use your powers for good, and you love the stars."

"I-I don't know." She seemed to be awaking from a trance "I thought it was a gift in the first week, but-" she shook her head "No, it isn't, don't think like that!" she screeched at herself.

"Bang-baby syndrome. She's gone insane, and she thinks that doing bad is the only way. She was hit with a lot of gas. It didn't help that she made sure you got out okay." Richie whispered. Virgil nodded.

"So, now you must come with me." She yanked on the star chain and led them to a car. The windows were tinted black, and it was a blue black, almost invisible in the shadows. She shoved them in the backseat and chained them down to the seats. Static thought about blasting her, but as if she read his mind she turned around.

"Don't even think about trying to escape. I made everything you can do powerless!" she laughed insanely and drove out.


	6. Author's note: sorry

Hello, my adoring fans! This is, as always, Roxy! I have some really bad news for you guys today. I'm grounded. I got a D in science, and my parents don't understand that my teacher SUCKS. So, until I turn the grade into a C- or better I will not be writing. It's okay, I'll be writing again in no time! (Reese: no you won't, he hates you. You are gonna be grounded until next year) Shut up, Reese! Do you want me to get the duct tape out? (Reese: no, no, I'm fine.) Ok then. I might start up a mini fic, but the chapters will be short since I have to write all this at school. And the school computers and keyboards suck…. So, sorry guys. When I get ungrounded I'll update right away. Talk to you later!


	7. IM BACK!

I'm back and un-grounded! For now. Whatever. Anyways, I am almost done with the next chapters for The Thirteenth Side, The Kingdom Hearts Cast Reads Fanfiction, and I'm going to start rewriting What If Roxas Wasn't in The Organization, and Oni's Grace! Yay me! And Reese will be starting a fanfic soon, so keep your eyes peeled. See you later!


End file.
